A Flock of Feathers
by DeathLife
Summary: 14 years ago a girl was born...14 years later a man is made... The price paid for life is death itself...


**I don't and ever will own Naruto or any anime in my life ever. But thats what fanfictions are for!!!**

* * *

** " **_Hey will be together forever right"_

_"No matter what. I want to be by your side even if it kills me"_

_"Idiot then whats the point of us being together"_

_"Sorry"_

_"I know , its getting late I gotta go. Bye"_

_"I love you"_

_"Me too"_

The way I view living is like a story. At the beginning of the book is when you're born, the end obviously is your death. Then again, are you the major character or just some crummy extra that dies as suddenly as it becomes revealed to the readers? Do you play villain or hero? Sometimes I am even confused about who I am. People tell me what they think but what do they know. For one do they know what's its like living in a life of secrets, danger, and hell? Of, course who I am kidding if my life is really like that my book would end quickly or…not.

Staring at the clouds is a hobby of mine. In the background System of a Down blares. Reaching up I grabbed thin air and held my fist tight. Pieces of my raven black hair blew in front of me; at least that's what people called it. Raven black, yeah I guess it's because of my ego. Most nights like tonight I'd climb on top of the rooftop and lay there, thinking how out of place I felt. I mean it's not like my fault I go to a boarding school where most boys are perverts.

Oh yeah, before I forget the name's is Ryokun Junshin (Haru-kasu). My age is 14 but I'm already a junior. Now about the going to a boy/girl boarding school that's important is that I'm really a girl in disguise. How, you wonder I became upon this bizarre adventure. Well after getting caught up in a family affair with the near suicide of my Aunt I had to stay put in Japan to act as an Emergency for my Uncles wife's sides contact just incase anything horrible happens. It happens with my perfect grades that there's a boarding school I can stay at but filled to the brim with girls. So here I am as guy so I can get a top grade education. Too bad not a lot o my friends go here.

The worst part is that they all go to different schools due to lack of good grades and its too expansive to go if you don't have a brain. Of course I'm smart enough so no pay for me. Its just gets lonely when you're the only middle-class kid there. I don't really have any family to back me up except my Uncle Yutoizo who lives in the England for unknown reasons right now. He's a nice sort of guy. Very clean, but cracks really good jokes. My Parents died when I was still a baby so I don't remember but, I've been well off with him since then. Yet I wondered who they were sometimes I mean all I got is stories of what he tells me and that's it. Like I said I'm fine with it but who the hell were they?

Glancing at my watch it was already midnight. "Damn, I better go before teachers get here" whispering to myself, pushing my ass off the ground I put my hands in my pocket and headed for the stairway. Clutching my Ipod I opened my dorm door. Collapsing on the bed I sighed. "Hey Hayai maybe I should I really stop sneaking out at night" looking at my friend I said.

"Whatever I don't care as long you don't get caught. I mean who's gonna clean up after me and buy stuff I don't bother to get although I need. Lastly who's gonna help me with my issues and let me use their Internet" he said the word_ issues _in a high pitch girly voice while even doing the hand thing. Hayai Ishiki was one of my friends who knew I was a girl. He trusted to make sure my secret wasn't revealed as long he got to have unlimited access to my computer.

Hayai had brown short hair that looked really stupid on him I mean he spiked it but it still looked stupid. He was a bit taller than me and not exactly skinny but rather on the chubby side. Being a freshman he was a lower class man so it looked weird if we stood together. I met him in my 7th grade year while on a summer trip to Kyoto.

"Fine, well I'm gonna wash my face and go to sleep", I said before shutting the bathroom door. Splashing cold water on my eyes soothed them, most of the time I was thinking so it was nice to rejuvenate myself. Sighing again I dabbed my face with a towel.

_I just don't understand boys. Sigh, I wish I never agreed to this bet in the first place. Fuck man, my life really sucks ass .Oh, great know I'm even badmouthing myself_

Stepping out of the bathroom I flopped on the bed and pulled the covers over me "Goodnight" muttered I, taking a last glance I saw Fredrick exit the room. Slowly the shores of sleep took me with them

_A door stood before me._

_It was open._

_My hair was long again and I had a white gown on._

_On the other side of the door was a boy figure._

_He was smiling at me._

_His hand lurched forward, ushering to take his._

_Reaching up, my hand nearly touching his._

_Then he----_

"Huff, Huff, What the fuck", my breathing was fast, sweat drops rolled down my face while I stared at my hands. My watches read 5:00 meaning I'd better haul my ass up and get ready for my first day of hell. Grabbing my uniform I tussled my hair and locked the bathroom door before I forget.

_Ugh, I would rather go to hell than let anyone see me naked. I mean although my dorm is locked I'm still worried. Thank god I got a single dorm. To hell I'd go if I had a roommate._

Stripping off my PJ's I stepped into the steamy shower. I was pretty lucky the bathroom had a window so I could hear what the hell people were saying outside. It was good my rooms on the 6th floor where roof was easy access.

_Hmm I wonder if boys sing in the shower, man that'd be a riot .Boys singing wow I guess its time to call Simon Cowell. Maybe I should turn on my shower radio speaking of music._

Turning it on the sound of American Idiot by: Green Day flooded the room. _To this day I wonder how I would survive without music. Ever since 5th grade I played the guitar with great interest. Music had been part of me that filled the part where I was supposed to love boys. Ha, 13 and still loveless, the things growing up with males did to you. Sometimes I wish I meet a boy I like. Moreover, how about that boy in my dream. Who the hell is he? Then if I knew I would definitely ask him out. Ha, in my dreams_

Stepping out of the shower I sighed, I may be the smartest person in school academic wise, but social wise I am clueless. Man, if I was stupid enough to fall in love then my friends can call me a dumb ass. Slipping on my jacket, I grabbed the brush and started to comb my hair. _Ah, how I love skater boy hair. It's so cool and makes me look like a sexy guy. Hm, maybe I'll make the girls swoon as well. That makes all the guys look retarded if a girl beat them to their own game. Would I just love that?_ Taking my bag and guitar I headed toward the music hall.

"De De Doh De Doo De Doh" I love to play the guitar. So when I got the time to practice, I would march my ass over to the nearest band room. "Doo De Doo Doh Doo" Finishing up my "Lullaby for a Stormy Night" I packed up my Fender-Caster and left. Most students could leave their instruments in the room as long you gave no one your key. Other than that is was also the safest place for a band geek to hide. Humming I bumped into one of the jocks (you could tell how conceited they were with themselves). He pushed me and called me the ever popular term "band geek". I squeaked an excuse me and rounded the bend before I burst out laughing." Oh My Fuckin God, that guy was the QB, god why do the girls like him that much. He had this I'm a gorilla in hiding face! Don't mess with me you ants! Not to mention humongous" Chuckling to my self while walking to the mess hall, I sighed. This is gonna be one heck of the year. I mean I'm already cussing at people.

Whistling my way to the cafeteria I grabbed a muffin off the counter and payed for it. Man I love blueberries muffins they give me that "feel good feeling". Deciding for myself that I had hours before classes started seeing as it was only 6:30 I headed toward my sanctuary, The Library. Books upon books would greet me as soon as I entered just waiting for me to open them. Strutting down the aisles I spotted a cozy corner was I could read a book. Putting my bag on the table I pulled out my Endless Possibilities: Book about Time Itself. Its actually a really interesting book, helps me keep up with higher studies in physics class. Carefully pulling out my bookmark I flipped to the page and began" _Throughout time people have acclaimed, tried, and never defied the greatest paradox of all...time. We travel thought time on a daily basis, only in one direction. Forward toward the future. Great reads such as__ The Time Machine __conclude that..."_

Hours later, a few yawns I stretched up looking up at the wall clock. _7:15 Holy Shit its only 7. It felt like an eternity of reading, wow do I really read that fast. That means 30 minutes until class starts. Maybe I should stop by Hayai's room to go see if he's awake. Probably that fat ass he better be awake or its prank master time._ Snatching my bag I peered at the other occupants there was jocks looking at porn, girlie preps putting on makeup, Goths? Oh, taking a look back I saw Emos writing depressing poetry and sulking. Nothing you don't see everyday they're just cheap imitations of Goth. Exiting the library the halls were slowly getting filled. To my luck no one noticed me slip pass them. Finding myself at dorm room 78 I knocked hard. "You better be awake fat ass or I'm gonna whack you with my dictionary then---" To my surprise as I was speaking an unforgettable, annoying, blond, (not that gay) kid open the door.

"Hey you must be Hayai's friend I'm Tsume Akai. Nice to meet you" gleefully extending his hand I shook it.

"Eh...Hello the names Ryokun Junshin. Hey so where is Ishiki" I replied sneaking a glance at him I could tell he was annoying. Tsume had very shiny blond hair (kinda creepy if you ask me) matched with a freakin orange tie, (dude, did this guy get gayer?) I MEAN HE IS GAY (of course that's my opinion).Snapping out of my rant he spoke up redirecting my attention to the hallway.

Pointing to the cafeteria he spoke up "He's at the cafeteria, I think with Nado and Honshi'". Silently I nodded and uttered one word _gay_ and left leaving him saying he's not gay or queer. Chuckling I said _homosexual _running around the corner cutting me off from his yelling. Back to my musings I remembered Nado and Honshi . _An inseparable pair of best friend A.K.A Burrito and Gaylord to me. First meeting them at junior high school dance Nado was totally loaded. Whilst Honshi asked Nado for everything you could off said they looked like a dating couple. My first impression was gay, but to my surprise Honshi dated a friend of mine Osanri. That kinda proved that they weren't gay but then again they could be bisexual. (Got to look into that). _Yet again found my self on auto pilot to the cafeteria. A yell obviously woke me up.

"Hey over here Mustang" was the distinctive sound I heard. Following it I saw Burrito, Gaylord, and Alphonse. "Hi this is Ryo. Ryo this is Nado and Honshi" Hayai said introducing me to the pair.

"Yo" was an answer to him" Well what class do you guys have for homeroom. I got room 11 The LA class. How about you guys"

"Don't you remember you're a junior" Hayai said unhappily noting the fact that I was indeed smarter than him. Meanwhile Nado and Honshi stared at me in shock

"No way. Can you do our homework?" Honshi asked smiling. Unfortunate for them I'm not really nice so I shook my head "No" placing a cocky grin on my face and stole his muffin he was about to eat.

"Anyways since my class is on the other side of the building and I don't planning on being late. So see ya at lunch. _Ciao!_" waving behind my back with a muffin in my mouth I headed for room 11.

Horujino High is a prestigious boarding school for rich (or smart) kids. Compromised of two six story dorm buildings for boys and girls it housed over 900 students. A main buildings was dedicated for classes, library, and music. Along with a hall or gym for school gatherings, P.E, etc... complete with tennis and basketball courts, football, track, and soccer field, to top it off a courtyard (more like park). Besides that a greenhouse, theater, and dance hall were added for rec. activities. Pretty easy to get lost in so maps were issued to students for their convince still people got lost.

Moving on to distinguish ranks each level had different colors listed as the following:

Freshman Light Blue

Sophomore Green

Junior Navy Blue

Senior Red

In addition for any club you are part off your group "band" was added to your sleeve. This meant I had the music and anime band on my sleeve showing that I was a true otaku saxophonist. People abide the rules of campus, but most of them break them so we have a "police squad" for security. Apart from that rumors about a secret garden also went around from what I heard.

Going back to reality as I reached homeroom I saw this cute black haired girl walk up to me. Sliding past her I set my bag down in the corner desk and looked out the window dazedly. Catching her move over to me I shifted my attention to her. She wore a navy blue skirt with a very eye-catching yellow vest. Two pigtails jumped into the air every time she moved; somehow she caught me looking at the vest.

"You like my vest? See look there's baby chicks on the back" she noted turning around showing me chickens.

"It's nice. So what's your name?" I asked playing cool trying to seem guyish. She spotted my phone and that's when it happened. Exploding like fireworks she started talking fast.

"Oh my god you have a KoRiKo phone those are like expensive. My name's Sokuza Krito can I give me your number? Here I entered it now we can be best friends okay! I sit in the front of you okay! Like it's my friend Riki. Here Riki!!!" waving her arms a long brown hair girl got her attention coming over._ Oh great more silly girls. Wait have I seen her before. Yeah I have while I was passing Salon 98! I think her mom's a famous beautician._ _She seems normal enough...I think..._..

Placidly the girl twirled her ever so long hair staring nervously at me. Was I that freighting, did I really scare people shitless.

"Um... Hi my name's is Kiera Hannatt. You can call me Riki for short. Hey have I seen you before...ya'know...at the salon maybe. I know! You came in with this chubby Irish guy. "By the way I could tell she is really nice by her modishness,

"Pleasure to meet you, both of you, Ryokun Junshin at your service "Just then the teacher walked in" Well looked the teacher is here" that was my ticket out and in to weirdness

Well home room was a drag, but at least I spent 15 minutes doing nothing. For that short time I had in the room I ended up being bombarded by girls. Awww…. It's nice to see that a girl its way hotter than most of the guys. Good thing none of them tried to make a move on me. Especially that Sokuza girl, she's nice, bound to be part of my newly formed fanclub. That Riki girl is pretty I should her hook her up with Hayai maybe. Ewwwwww…. nevermind you don't put gay and straight together. It looks like my next class is (-insert drumroll-)…PE. Crap this sucks, this early in the morning! How bad is my luck? Groaning I trudged over to there stinky locker rooms.

Let me rethink what I'm about to do. I must change in the **guy's **locker room with **guys** changing too. Now I realize how dangerous of a bet this can be. Option 2 is fake a heart attack which has a 1/10000 chance of ever working. Shrugging I walked into the "the void". First thought upon entering was it smells like shit. Second thought there's a bathroom. Oh thank you god for accepting me to a super rich school. Edging my way out of the testorone sweat cloud I hurled myself into the restroom.

Opening the gym door I felt fresh as laundry. At the beginning of the year your PE clothes smell super clean then a month into school you don't remember an eerie stench coming from everyone's locker. Okay so maybe you do wash your clothes, how about the one's who don't. It's looked like today all we would do is review gym rules than freetime. Taking a seat on the bleachers I waited for the teacher. Luckily I got a woman named Atarashii Tsunki. Average looking and brunette hair tied in a pony tail. No complaining here. Blowing her whistle the chattering students became quiet.

"Okay today well just overview the rules to follow for the school year and then you guys can chat the rest. I'm Miss Tsunki as most of you know. If you have any questions I'll take them when I'm done." Moving aside to explain I drifted off to Lala land. Sometime later I felt an awakening tap on the shoulder. Opening my eyes I saw a bunch of giggling girls laughing at me.

"Sorry to bother you, but class is over. I just wanted to tell you. By the way I'm Yume Getoyu. Its was fun meeting you" stanched myself I got up and bowed.

"Arigato, I sleep a lot. Thanks for alerting me of my surroundings. It was pleasant to me you" bowing again I left for the locker room. Behind me I could feel vibes of giggling girls.

Skipping ahead of my required classes which were Chemistry, Literature, and Geometry I move toward lunch hour. Ditching the cafeteria I snooped around the campus. Exiting the Class Hall doors I luckily stuffed my face with a pizza I bought during break. Bright light encompassed me outside. Beautiful fall day for simply raking in the scenery. Trees scattered across the threshold had turned into crimson reds, crisp oranges, and buttered yellows. A grand place to be in great for just snoozing away in a pile of leaves. Silently walking toward, following the path. My opinion on this place was A (despite the numerous people making out as I passed). Large campuses such as this always has secrets though and I so want to know them.

There's one rumor of a garden where blue eerie lights can be seen emitting from them. Another is of man who lures students into the fields at night and be abducted by aliens (I'm pretty sure that's not real).A bizarre one I heard of is of a portal (or something like that) as built on grounds of a church and graveyards. Said that a man sold his soul to the devil in order to save the townspeople from a dreaded curse. He had to give up his life on earth as the devil's advocate. Killing relentlessly without hesitations he was ordered to do so. Time passed and he too died. Now the Devil thought the man was wonderful to sacrifice his own for others and grief to him on the grave buried on the town's church. As he wept the tears of his created a portal from earth to hell. Not knowing this happened he returned to hell back to reign. People who disappear are said to found the gate and met the demon himself. To me it sounds like a nice story, but total crack. I mean c'mon hell and gates. Is it me or is this insane?

Glistening like diamonds a glass house twinkled like stars on a clear night. Struck by its pure dazzle I ran over to it. I had no clue why I was running; it was just calling at me. Catching my breath I saw within it. Floras and faunas of vary types grew in it. A greenhouse at a school! Wow, rich kids get everything. Leaning on the door knob I quietly went in.

Every sense was enhanced by such a rush of a strange force that changed my moods.

Smells Lingering under my nose the aromas of many plants

Sight the amount of flowers and vegetables the seemed like sprites in a forest of green

Sound Slow trickles of water cycling through the greenhouse

Taste the crisp breaths of fruit on the tip of my tongue

Touch Feeling cool air on my hands as I stroll

Undesirable more and more, reality was miles away. Caught up in a storm of nothing I failed to notice the ear-splitting yell.

"Hey kid. What the Heck! Get out now" A grungy man shrieked at me. He could of been my great-great-great-great-great-great….well you get the picture. He looked that ancient. He was wearing a gray jumper so I assumed he was the groundskeeper, or either his name tag gave away his position_. At least his gray balding hair complimented his sense of fashion._ Too bad I didn't have time to laugh before he came at me with a mop.

Running like the devil I raced out of the greenhouse as fast as my less than in shape legs could. Unfortunately I collided toward the nearest tree resulting in a nosebleed. Cupping my nose I tilted my head upward to stop the blood from flowing. I was honestly the most unlucky person in the world. It's a miracle I have perfect grades.

Waiting for a while I trudged over to the nurses, all the while getting odd stares from passer Byers. Let's see my next class is Dance which is on the opposite of the Cafateria so that means I have – BRRRRRRNGGGG! Zero time left to get over there. Pouting while everyone else rushed off to their next class I moved on.

Once I reached the nurses she told me to wait patiently while she attended another student. Sitting down I started to ponder those moments in the greenhouse_. It felt like when- you-don't-know-why-and-no-one-can-tell-you-why weird. And that's still underestimating it. When it was calling me it was like I've been there. Wait-that's crazy, it wasn't calling me I just wanted to see what it was really badly. Yeah, that's the case._ Half relieved I crossed my arms and nodded to myself. Again I failed to notice the girl waking past me staring strangely at me.

"Hey Honey. You okay. Come on let's get your nose cleaned up." A lady in her thirties called me in. Plain Blonde hair in a tight bun with a doctor's coat bearing the school insignia is what she was. Getting up I went and sat on the cot." So what happened? Did you get in a fight? Did someone hurt you?" asking me sweetly, I shake my head. I really didn't want to tell that I just happened to run into a tree by "accident".

"Err…um…I ran into a tree." I mumbled. She gave me a weird look like WTF? but instead she giggled.

"Well I guess well just clean your nose. Tree hugger." Handing me a warm soaked cloth I wiped away the blood with it. Glaring at her as she turned _my nickname's tree hugger then…how cute. I LUFF TREES!!! Now that's just rude. Teachers are supposed to be nice, but... she does have a nice ass. I did not just think that._ Giving her the red washed rag I bowed and proceed to get up when I was stopped by her hand holding firmly onto me.

"Hey Sweetie if you get hurt you know where to go" letting go she waved, pushing me out the door. Somehow I could feel seriousness about her grasp. It was full of wanting. Once outside that bizarre woman's office I sighed. One day in and I'm already causing trouble. _WELL THIS SUCKS. I miss band and get chased by a mysterious old man. At least I didn't get mobbed by girls, _Drifting down the hallway I headed toward my last period class…Dancing. Wasn't the best subject for a guy to take? Who cares? If they think I'm gay they think I'm gay.

Going over to the Dance Hall I was spacing out over what I would do this year. Reaching the entrance I waited for the bell to ring. BRRRRRRRRRRRNG!!!!!! The empty campus soon found itself filled with bustling students scurrying to their next class. There was my cue to go in.

I wasn't expecting a bunch of girls in knee length skirts who were flirting with their boyfriends. Actually I wanted more of the stuffy kind of girls, but this works too. Striding to the bar I leaned against it and waited. Then like magic the room was silent for the Funkiest man on earth entered the room. So this is Mr.Razatto.

"Yo! Hello students to another year of the arts! I'm Razatto Rakaia your dance instructor for the year. Please line against the wall according to height" gleefully he went to pick up his clipboard. The strange man before me had green and blond streaked hair. A pink shirt that said "Real men wear pink". With a pair of gray jean shorts to top it all off. _Honestly what is the board of education doing when they hire people? First it's the nurse, now it's the teacher. I mean are they high while signing contracts._

Joining me were the rest of the class who scrambled around comparing heights. As people walked by me I moved toward the middle of the line. My height was pretty average for a girl so that mean's I was the shortest of all the guys. Placing myself on the wall the class settled down as Mr.Razzato asked us our sizes going down the line. Finally coming to me I .

"You're shrimpy for a guy. So what's your shoe, top, and pants size" He asked me in a mocking way._ I'm not short it's just that girls aren't tall as guys. I mean why you must call me shrimpy. _

"Medium top and 26/23 for bottoms, 7 for shoes" blankly telling him he nodded and moved on. I am guessing this is for any future outfits we need. Catching our attention again he called us.

:" How about we start with a free time as I pass out uniforms" flicking his pen he left for the back room. Not moving an inch while everyone resumed talking I sat down and fell off to cloud nine, not caring about the teacher's immediate scream.

Okay maybe I did care its not might fault it was so high pitched and girly. Turning my head toward the person in the doorway I sighed. _Retards._ A young handsome man had entered the room looking for someone. Meanwhile Mr. Rakaia was talking cheerfully.

"Ohhhhhh!!!! You must be that dashing new teacher Kuzeyo Mokimo! I've been dieing to meet you! What brings you here?!?!?" Some way or another the man responded very calmly. Though it did come to my attention that this man seemed familiar to me.

"Hello! I'm looking for Mister Hirito. I would like to talk to him about a situation with his…erm…family." At the point a senior year with black hair tied in a low ponytail stood apart from the rest of us. An air of annoyance surrounded this quiet guy.

"Here. What happened this time? Did someone went crazy and tried to commit suicide? Or let me guess……he's in the hospital again?" With a little wave of the hand he waved to his fellow classmates leaving a very curious soul behind. _Some kid this is. He goes around assuming a terrible incident occurred to his family and isn't sympathetic at all. Well I wonder what's got him annoyed to the point to make fun of other's misfortunate. _Promptly the instructor and teacher bowed to each other and left the building.

" How about we play a name game? It sounds childish I know, but its fun, We go around the room saying our name, favorite color, animal, and hobbies. Okay I'll start. My name's Razatto Rakaia, My Favorite color is purple, I like squirrels, and I like to teach performing arts. Okay you next" He pointed a blond spiky haired kid with green highlights. Who chunked a little before saying anything.

"Uh….I'm Geinko Hamu. I like Green and Tigers and I like…..dying my hair." His friends all cracked up and so did I. _Dying my hair… what a weird hobby. Well at least its better than prancing around acting gay as can be._ So as you know the list when on and on eventfully passing me whom seemed invisible behind all the guys). Too bad my luck ran out when Mr. Razatto took a good look around the class and spotted me.

"Hey we almost forgot about you in the back. C'mon everyone has to say it.". Groggily rising form my spot I stood up straight to talk.

"The name's Ryokun Junshin. Blue is my fav color. Unicorns are awesome and I like to eat a lot." Bowing I slumped down and pretended to sleep. Meanwhile Mr. Razatto had an eye on me and just smiled. Then the whole class burst up laughing.

"Unicorns are so HOTT!"

" Like OMG!! Look how cute he is sleeping"

"Wow! What a retard!"

_No need to make fun of the lazy he/she. Ouch. Now I feel like jello inside. I was really looking forward to getting hooked up._ So as usual admits the babbling buffoons the bell rag dismiss everyone. I pick up my bag and walk up seeing the instructor steal a glance at me. Then a mass of green and blond hair came into view from behind me. It happened to be that retard kid. Listing on their conversation I dropped a little and walked cautiously.

"Y'know what I'm planning on asking out Kaita tomorrow. She's so HOTT. Damn I wouldn't mind checking that out. Nice ass, good body. Y'know the works", Proceeding that he went to go and stare at this blond girls add that seemed to take noticed, but just giggled. He then winked at her and did the original

'Call me' sign. _It's a bit hilarious when you think off it. A total waste of time that _

_Fool. He's probably a player of some sort._ Walking even faster I rushed toward my last class of the day which was a on campus job meeting for those interested in working part time on campus. It was located in theTheater which was a good 5 minutes away.

Once inside I saw the vastness of the whole place. It seated about 800 people and included a catwalk from the top. Overall I was stunned. Seating myself on a front seat chair I leaned back a little and felt a head tap me by. To my surprise it was that girl from homeroom called Rikki. "Hey Rikki-san how are you?" I smiled a little bit trying to make her feel comfortable.

"Great thanks for asking Junshin-san" She blushed a bit then asked" Oh um…what job are you planning to do?"

Surprised at her politeness I laughed a bit." Hey you can call me Ryo-kun if you want that was too polite and second, I don't really know, I guess what ever happens to be left"

"Well I was planning on doing backstage Drama clothes and make-up since I handy at that" She smiled back and I smiled too.

"That's good well lets see what happens" Turning back to the stage a lovely brunette woman walked on. She had a blue dress shirt on and black pants.

"Ah, Hello I'm Ms. Shikou the counselor for Horijino High and I'll also coordinate on campus job opportunities. I'll pass around a flyer and when you've decide on one come to me. Remember first come first serve." She sat down a chair on stage and just as immediately people started swarming her.

Scanning the list I pretty saw that nothing I had talent in. It was either too boring or just not my thing like assistant janitor…what the? So I'm stuck between thing t do during the period or accepting some sort of job. Well let's see what teacher says. Making my way up the stairs I found myself the only person not having already selected a job. Quietly tapping her shoulder I caught her attention.

"You didn't seem to have selected yet so what job?" _With a closer look I could see the round gentle and soft outline of her jaw. Those peachy lips that were angel like. Wait I'm not like that, but since I'm a guy ….who cares!_

"You see," rubbing the back of my head I was a bit embarrassed," I didn't like any of the jobs so I was wondering if there was like any other ones I could take". That wasn't hard admitting that you don't like something. Then she sat there thinking really hard of a job that would suit me. Then she out of nowhere says AH HA! And writes it next to my name.

"You can do odd jobs. It's perfect! All you do is that when someone needs help they come to you and you do it. The pays is what you get in return and free food at the cafeteria. You start tomorrow. So post the info on the school website and wait for the masses. Okay then shoo!" So I just walk away feeling stunned and somewhat ready to crack up. _Odd Jobs. What a nice title. I go around doing errands for whoever needs help. Yippee! I feel so special! Lets all jump off a bridge! _I let it sink in a bit before I shrug it off and go read my book. Well at least I have something to occupy my new time here at school.

The bell rings and I exit the theater wishing I could've done something cooler as a job. Being the school's errand boy is not so great. That was the last bell of the day so that meant free time within campus grounds. Outside the halls were swarmed with people rejoicing, chatting, or just plain old havening a good time. Strolling through the crowd I headed toward the dorms first to just go and relax. On my way up I see some familiar faces from Junior High and some new ones from class. Waving here and there I reached my room and sighed. Carefully locking the door shut I flopped onto my nice soft comfortable bed.

_Let's recap. I'm now the errand boy. I already have some girls after my tail, while always remain single. Changing in the Boy's locker room smells like B.O. I was chased by a janitor for no apparent reason except for being gay and sniffing flowers. Meanwhile I wonder how Hayai is. Just think last week I was shopping in the mall for hats with nice waist length hair that's now below my chin. Wow I'm surprise I'm not dead yet. They all think I'm some sexy ass male with no shamed idea I'm female. Fuck and its only the beginning of the year

* * *

_

**_I'm too lazy to do chapters at all but most of them when i upload them will be pretty long._**

**_Sorry I've been on haitus for so long._**

**_Anyways give me some leaway room. Its going to get very interesting soon enough_**

**_Read and review!!!!!!!_**

**_PenInk Production_**


End file.
